


it's not technically an email fic but this series has run dry and so i must rain down upon it like a wrathful god

by the_toadlet



Series: The Email Fics - Courtesy Of Larksinly And Toadlet [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: LE CRACK IS LE BACK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: helloooi'm sick this is hellishso that's why i'm off my game i'm sorryy





	it's not technically an email fic but this series has run dry and so i must rain down upon it like a wrathful god

GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE THIRD ATED A CHEEZIT IT WAS A GOOD CHEEZIT HE SWALLOED THE CHESY JUICES THAT SUCCLENTLY DRIBBLED INTO BRENOS MOODLE ALSO BREN WAS THERE CHESE CHESE MOODLE SNOODLE BRENO DID THE FRICKITY FRACK WITH THE DARK LORD VOLDY AND RYRO WAS V V UPSET BC VOLDENOMERT WAS NOT AS PRETTY AS HIMSELF SO BREN WAS CHEETE AND THEN THEY HAD THE SEXY WEXY WITH CHEESE LUBE

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo
> 
> i'm sick this is hellish 
> 
> so that's why i'm off my game i'm sorryy


End file.
